Quebrando as regras
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Eles quebraram as regras uma vez quando decidiram acrescentar alguns “benefícios” à sua amizade. Mais tarde, quebraram as regras novamente ao se apaixonar. H&Hr. EPÍLOGO ON LINE!
1. Despertando o interesse

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a Warner Bros.

Sinopse: Eles quebraram as regras uma vez quando decidiram acrescentar alguns "benefícios" à sua amizade; mais tarde, quebraram as regras novamente ao se apaixonar.

_**Quebrando as regras **_

**_Capítulo 1 – Despertando o interesse _**

– Eu não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo! Eu me sinto uma completa idiota... Não devia ser assim! – Hermione reclama entre lágrimas, diante de sua própria imagem refletida no espelho.

– _E como devia ser então? Se você queria ficar com ele, deveria ter sido sincera antes..._ – ela escuta a voz em sua mente, como se seu próprio reflexo estivesse falando com ela.

– Você não sabe de nada! Eu não quero ficar com ele, é só que...

– _Não quer? Então por que está há horas chorando assim por causa dele? _

– Ora, me deixa em paz! _O que estou fazendo? Estou discutindo com um espelho! Perfeito, agora sim perdi o juízo de vez... _

Hermione está sozinha em seu quarto, sentindo-se completamente deprimida e perdida, tudo por causa de um homem. Isso pode parecer difícil de acreditar, mas tudo vai fazer sentido se voltarmos no tempo algumas semanas, quando tudo começou...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ministério da Magia, Seção de Aurores _

_Sexta-feira, 22:30 hs _

– Até que enfim, acabamos! Não vejo a hora de chegar em casa e poder relaxar... – Hermione comenta terminando de arrumar sua capa e dirigindo-se para a porta.

– Por quê? Você adora isso! É como na escola... – Harry lembra num tom sarcástico.

– Engraçadinho! É sexta-feira à noite! Eu preferia estar fazendo algo mais... interessante – ela responde trancando a sala.

– Quer dizer que ficar comigo não é interessante? Isso me magoa, Hermione! – Harry exclama com falso tom de tristeza.

– Seu bobo, você sabe que não é nada disso!

– Não, é sério.Você tem idéia de quantas mulheres fariam tudo pra estar no seu lugar?

– No meu lugar?

– Sozinha comigo... à noite...

– Ah, Harry, por favor!

– O que foi?

– Não me leve a mal, mas você... Não faz o meu tipo.

– Até quando você vai continuar me insultando desse jeito?

– Ora, não se ofenda! É que nós somos amigos há muito tempo e eu nunca veria você desse jeito, é só isso.

– Quer dizer que você não sentiria nenhuma atração por mim, de jeito nenhum?

– Definitivamente não.

– Tudo bem, se você está dizendo...

No caminho até os elevadores, Harry permanece em silêncio, e Hermione se pergunta se ele teria ficado chateado com a conversa que haviam tido há alguns minutos. No entanto, quando as portas do elevador se fecham, ele rompe o silêncio, deixando-a surpresa.

– Sabe, Mione, eu tenho certeza que posso fazer você mudar de idéia antes do elevador chegar até o Átrio – ele diz chegando bem perto dela.

– Do que você está falando, Harry?

– Estou falando disso... – ele sussurra em seu ouvido e em seguida começa a dar beijos curtos e rápidos em seu pescoço.

– Harry, mas o que... você está fazendo...? – Hermione tenta afastá-lo, mas isso resulta ser uma tarefa difícil, já que ele apoiou os dois braços na parede, um de cada lado dela, mantendo-a "presa", impedindo-a de sair. Isso sem falar no fato dela estar achando muito agradável sentir o calor da respiração quente dele em sua pele.

– Você está gostando disso, Mione? Não precisa responder, dá pra perceber que está sim...

Hermione sente um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao sentir uma das mãos de Harry em sua cintura e a outra afastando uma mecha de cabelo em seu rosto.

– Eu também estou gostando muito... – ele diz numa voz sensual, mantendo seu rosto a centímetros do dela. Ela olha nos olhos verdes dele por um segundo e no momento seguinte ele está pressionando seus lábios contra os dela; Hermione entreabre seus lábios, cedendo passagem à língua de Harry e mergulhando na imediata sensação de prazer.

Harry continua a beijá-la tão intensa e profundamente como ela jamais havia sentido; sem conseguir se conter, Hermione corresponde a ele com todos os seus sentidos. Vários minutos depois, Harry finalmente interrompe o beijo.

– Então, você ainda acha que não sentiria nenhuma atração por mim, Hermione?

– Ah... acho. Acho sim – Hermione responde tentando se manter séria.

– É mesmo? Pois a forma como você reagiu ao meu beijo prova exatamente o contrário... – Harry comenta com um sorriso maroto.

– Você está enganado, Potter. Aquilo foi apenas... um reflexo, só isso – ela responde irritada.

– Se isso é verdade, então por que você ainda está me abraçando?

Só então ela se dá conta de que ainda está enlaçando o pescoço de Harry e então se afasta dele rapidamente, sentindo ligeiramente constrangida.

O elevador chega ao Átrio e pára, fazendo um grande barulho ao abrir as portas; Hermione sai em silêncio e Harry a segue, sentindo uma certa apreensão.

– Hermione... olha, me desculpe. Eu não queria criar uma situação difícil. Não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre a gente...

Hermione pára de andar e responde, ainda de costas para ele:

– Esse é o problema, Harry. Não foi estranho como deveria ter sido, ao contrário, foi bastante...

– Agradável? Eu também achei isso...

Ela se vira para encará-lo, parecendo um tanto surpresa.

– Mas foi só uma brincadeira, certo? Não foi nada sério... foi?

– Não, é claro que foi só por brincadeira! Não foi nada de mais! – Harry responde de forma conclusiva, procurando afastar qualquer dúvida que ainda pudesse haver.

– Bem, então... boa noite, Harry. Nos vemos depois – Hermione se despede apressada.

– Claro, boa noite, Hermione – Harry responde sentindo-se de certa forma um pouco decepcionado por vê-la ir embora.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já em seu apartamento, Hermione não consegue evitar pensar no que aconteceu no elevador do Ministério da Magia.

_Não dá pra acreditar que Harry e eu nos beijamos... nunca na vida eu tinha imaginado que isso pudesse acontecer. Minha nossa, por que ele foi fazer aquilo? Agora não consigo tirar aqueles momentos da minha cabeça! E que momentos! Foi tudo tão quente... e gostoso... pena que acabou rápido demais... Mas no que estou pensando? É o Harry, por Merlin! Já foi errado o que nós fizemos e continuar pensando nisso é ainda pior... Mas por mais que eu não queira admitir, pisar nesse território proibido foi uma ótima experiência... e o desejo de fazer de novo é praticamente inevitável..._

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**_Nota da autora: _**

**_Oi gente! Esse foi o 1º capítulo da minha nova fic de HP. E aí, o que acharam? A opinião dos leitores é muito importante, por isso, deixem reviews, ok? _**

**_Bjks e até o próximo capítulo! _**

**_Estelar _**


	2. Brincando com fogo

_**Capítulo 2 – Brincando com fogo **_

Na segunda-feira de manhã, Harry chega ao Ministério da Magia sentindo-se no mínimo estranho; lembrando de ter passado o fim de semana inteiro pensando em Hermione, sonhando com ela e repassando mentalmente o que havia acontecido no elevador, ele se sente dividido entre o desejo de vê-la e estar perto dela e o receio de acabar estragando sua relação se fizer mais alguma besteira.

– _Será que ela também está pensando nisso?_ – ele se pergunta no instante em que alguém bate à porta de sua sala – Entre – ele responde distraidamente – Hermione? O que é tudo isso? – Harry pergunta ao vê-la carregando uma caixa aparentemente pesada.

– São meus pertences – ela responde pondo a caixa sobre uma mesa.

– E por que está carregando tudo assim? Você foi demitida?

– Não, seu bobo! É que foi detectada uma espécie de fungo nocivo em algumas salas, inclusive na minha, por isso tive que desocupar o local temporariamente. Então Shacklebolt me disse que você e eu dividiríamos a sala hoje; ele deve ter enviado um memorando... Enfim, você não se importa se eu ficar aqui só por hoje, não é?

– Não, claro que não. Fique à vontade, Hermione – Harry responde correndo o olhar pela sala e localizando o aviãozinho de papel que até então não havia visto; estivera tão distraído pensando em Hermione que não tinha notado a chegada do memorando – _Ótimo, era só o que me faltava! Agora vamos ter que ficar juntos na mesma sala o dia todo! Se existia alguma chance de eu parar de pensar nela, agora já foi pro espaço..._ – Harry reflete enquanto observa Hermione se acomodar.

– Obrigada por me deixar ficar, Harry.

– Sem problemas.

Com o passar do dia, Hermione percebe que Harry está muito quieto e até mesmo um tanto esquivo.

– _Ele está estranho... Só pode ser por causa do nosso "momento" no elevador na sexta á noite, não há outra razão. Será que ele está sentindo o mesmo que eu? Tentando agir normalmente, fingindo que nada aconteceu, quando na verdade não consegue tirar da cabeça o que houve? Eu não sei, mas é tão difícil estar perto dele sem estar perto o bastante como eu gostaria..._ – Hermione pensa observando Harry trabalhar – _Ele fica tão lindo quando está assim sério, concentrado... _

– Hermione? – ele a chama quando sente seu olhar fixo sobre ele.

– Hã? O quê?

– Está tudo bem?

– Claro, tudo bem.

– Você quer me dizer alguma coisa?

– Não, por quê?

– Você estava parada me olhando fixamente há vários minutos.

– Ah, isso? Não, eu só estava... distraída.

– Então tá.

– Na verdade... tem algo que eu quero dizer a você, Harry. Ou melhor, perguntar a você... – Hermione afirma tomando uma rápida decisão.

– Certo. Pode perguntar – Harry dirige sua total atenção a ela.

– Você tem pensado no que aconteceu no elevador na sexta? – ela pergunta com certa insegurança.

– Tenho sim, Hermione. Tenho pensado bastante – Harry resolve ser sincero logo de uma vez.

– Tem pensado em como foi um erro ou... como algo que gostaria de fazer de novo? – Hermione questiona, tentando se manter impassível.

Harry reflete um pouco antes de responder. Era difícil definir o que estava exatamente sentindo, mas era melhor dizer a verdade, ir direto ao ponto, sem rodeios.

– Definitivamente, como algo que eu gostaria de fazer de novo – ele responde com seriedade, observando atentamente a reação de Hermione – Mas mesmo assim não deixa de ser um erro, eu quero dizer, nós somos amigos, e amigos não fazem essas coisas...

– Mas a idéia foi sua!

– Eu sei que foi, mas era pra ter sido só uma brincadeira! As coisas entre nós não deveriam mudar só porque nos beijamos...

– Você me beijou, você quer dizer...

– Como é?

– Foi você quem começou. Você me beijou; eu não beijei você... ainda.

Harry encara Hermione com uma expressão confusa e ao mesmo tempo surpresa, sobretudo quando ela se levanta, chega bem perto dele e, sem dizer mais nada, o beija, de forma suave, porém intensa. Ao sentir os lábios de Hermione sobre os seus, Harry corresponde automaticamente, deixando-se levar pela agradável sensação que o beijo dela lhe proporciona. Harry não faz nenhuma objeção ao sentir a língua de Hermione brincar com a sua e suas mãos passearem por seu peito. Já que ele não oferece resistência, ela o empurra gentilmente até ficar de costas para um armário próximo; o contato tão quente e inesperado com Hermione está fazendo com que Harry perca o controle, deixando-o ansioso por mais. Mas então, tão inesperadamente como começou, Hermione interrompe o beijo, sussurrando junto ao ouvido de Harry:

– Agora sim, eu realmente beijei você...

Harry a observa por um instante, sentindo-se tentado a beijá-la novamente; não há como evitar, é uma sensação que se torna mais e mais forte, como se a eletricidade que passa por seu corpo nesse momento tomasse conta de todos os seus sentidos; e o fato de Hermione ter tomado a iniciativa dessa vez, faz com que a chama reacenda e num impulso, ele a traz para junto de si e a beija, tão intensa e ardentemente como nem se lembrava de já ter feito antes na vida. Hermione o beija de volta sem sequer pensar duas vezes; ainda que pareça loucura, está gostando até demais de ter esse tipo de contato com Harry. Pouco a pouco, ambos começam a entregar-se à situação, beijando-se com fervor e esquecendo momentaneamente onde estão; até que o som de batidas na porta faz com que os dois voltem à realidade. Eles se separam bruscamente e se afastam, como se tivessem acabado de receber um choque.

– Pode entrar – Harry responde com a voz um tanto rouca.

– Bom dia, Harry, Hermione – o sr. Weasley os cumprimenta ao entrar na sala.

– Bom dia – ambos respondem imediatamente.

– Só vim avisar que a reunião que seria às 15 horas foi transferida para agora; Shacklebolt está nos esperando... Vocês dois estão bem? Parecem meio... estranhos...

– Não, não, nós estamos bem, sr.Weasley. Já estamos indo – Harry responde sentindo-se ligeiramente deslocado.

Depois que o sr. Weasley deixa a sala, Hermione se volta para Harry, visivelmente constrangida.

– Nós precisamos conversar... sobre o que houve agora há pouco... e sobre o que houve antes também...

– Precisamos. Podemos almoçar juntos hoje, depois da reunião, pra esclarecer as coisas.

– É uma boa idéia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois da reunião, durante a qual nem Hermione nem Harry conseguiram se concentrar totalmente, já que não tiram da cabeça os curtos, porém ardentes momentos que passaram juntos, eles saem para almoçar discutir sua situação atual.

– Então... o que vamos fazer? – Harry tenta iniciar a conversa logo que ocupam uma mesa no restaurante.

– Então... o que vamos fazer? – Hermione devolve a pergunta, fazendo Harry dar um ligeiro sorriso.

– Eu achei que você soubesse, afinal, você sempre sabe o que fazer...

– Não dessa vez...

– Bom, eu pensei numa coisa.

– Pensou? Em que coisa?

– Antes disso, eu quero te fazer uma pergunta.

– Está bem.

– Se eu dissesse que queria te beijar outra vez, aqui e agora, o que você diria?

– Eu perguntaria o que você está esperando pra fazer isso... – Hermione responde imediatamente e ao ver que Harry está outra vez sorrindo, direciona seu olhar para o próprio prato, sentindo-se constrangida com a resposta que acaba de dar.

– É bom saber disso porque é exatamente assim que eu me sinto, Hermione.

Ela volta a encará-lo e nota que agora ele está mesmo falando sério.

– Passei o fim de semana inteiro pensando em você, desejando poder ficar com você daquele jeito de novo...

– Eu também não consegui tirar você da minha cabeça esses dias...

Nesse instante, o garçom chega com os pratos e a conversa é momentaneamente interrompida.

– Harry, você acha que se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos hoje no ministério, nós teríamos... ido além? – Hermione pergunta depois que o garçom se retira.

– Eu não acho que teria parado – Harry responde depois de pensar um pouco – E você?

– Eu também não.

– Então isso nos leva de volta ao início da nossa conversa. Lembra que eu disse que tinha pensado numa coisa?

– Lembro sim.

– Na verdade, eu tenho uma proposta a fazer.

– Que proposta?

– Nós irmos até o fim.

– Você quer dizer... transar?

– Isso mesmo. Vamos fazer isso uma vez. Assim vamos saciar a curiosidade e essa nossa repentina obsessão deve passar, você não acha?

– Talvez você tenha razão. Acho que o que estamos sentindo agora é mesmo curiosidade pelo desconhecido, já que nunca tínhamos sequer pensado em ficar juntos desse jeito, é por isso que agora isso parece tão tentador...

– Muito tentador...

– Então... quando vamos fazer isso?

– Quer dizer que você aceita?

– Aceito.

– Ótimo. Que tal... hoje à noite?

– Por mim tudo bem.

– No seu quarto ou no meu quarto? – Harry pergunta sorrindo de um jeito travesso.

– No seu quarto – Hermione responde devolvendo o sorriso.

– Certo. Então temos um acordo, srta.Granger?

– Temos sim. Até a noite, Potter.

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! Espero que tenham gostado do 2º capítulo e que continuem acompanhando a fic, porque o próximo vai ser bem quente!**

**Tsuki Koorime: Oi! Há quanto tempo, hein? Valeu pela review e continue comentando! Bjs! **

**Maia Sorovar: É verdade, quem de nós não daria tudo pra ficar com o Harry e a Hermione tem a chance e vive colocando obstáculos! Rsrs. Valeu pela review! Bjs! **

**Alessandra millan: Espero que vc tenha gostado do 2º tb! Até o próximo! Bjs! **

**Lari Lovegood: Oi! Fique feliz de saber que você gostou tanto assim da minha fic, obrigada! Que bom que gostou do 1º capítulo, espero que tenha gostado do 2º também e que continue acompanhando a fic. Obrigada pela review! Beijos! **

**Fla Apocalipse: Oi! Obrigada pela review! Até o próximo capítulo! Bjs! **

**Bjks pra todo mundo! **

**Estelar**


	3. Se queimando

_**Capítulo 3 – Se queimando...**_

Hermione passa o resto do dia em uma ansiedade crescente; estar na mesma sala com Harry só a faz pensar no acordo que haviam feito e ela não consegue olhar pra ele sem imaginar o que irá acontecer á noite.

– _Estar assim tão perto dele é praticamente uma tortura! Tinham que dedetizar a minha sala e me mandar pra cá justamente hoje? Parece até coincidência do destino! Mal posso esperar pra que chegue a noite, estou tão ansiosa que mal consigo me conter... Se aquele beijo no elevador já me deixou daquele jeito, imagino quando vai ser quando pudermos ir além, sem ser interrompidos... vai ser simplesmente mágico..._ – ela pensa sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Harry – _Ah, por Merlin, acho que vou ter um troço se tiver que esperar mais! O meu único consolo é saber que Harry está sentindo exatamente o mesmo que eu. Pelo jeito como olha pra mim, não dá pra negar isso... _

– _Ela está olhando pra mim outra vez. Não preciso ler a mente dela pra saber no que está pensando agora..._ – Harry reflete quando seu olhar encontra o de Hermione, do outro lado da sala – _Sei que está ansiosa por essa noite tanto quanto eu. Isso é bom porque tudo o que eu quero é terminar o que comecei aquele dia no elevador... Quero ir até o fim com Hermione e sentir essa sensação... Droga, parece que hoje o tempo não passa! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de suportarem longas horas de espera, Hermione e Harry finalmente deixam o Ministério, ansiosos para chegar a seu destino.

– Bem, aqui estamos – Harry diz de forma conclusiva, quando ele e Hermione aparatam diretamente na sala de seu apartamento.

– Pois é... – Hermione responde dando uma olhada rápida pela sala he Harry.

– Desculpe a bagunça, é que eu não esperava convidar ninguém pra vir aqui hoje... – ele se desculpa, ligeiramente sem jeito.

– Ah, não, Harry. Não é isso! É só que... é uma sensação diferente estar aqui com outro... propósito.

Harry caminha alguns passos e se senta no sofá, com uma expressão séria no rosto.

– Hermione, olha... tudo bem que você quiser mudar de idéia, eu vou entender, certo? Não quero te obrigar a fazer nada...

– Harry, eu não vou mudar de idéia – Hermione responde sentando-se no sofá junto a ele – Eu realmente quero ter essa experiência e espero que nós dois possamos... aproveitar a noite... – ela completa pondo a mão sobre a mão dele e apertando-a levemente.

As palavras de Hermione despertam o desejo de Harry mais do que qualquer coisa hoje; ele sorri e aproxima seu rosto do dela, com a clara intenção de beijá-la.

– Estou feliz que você queira isso porque é tudo que eu quero agora... e já que estamos sozinhos...

– ...e ninguém vai nos interromper... – Hermione completa antes de se deixar envolver pelo beijo de Harry.

Ele a abraça, ela corresponde e ambos mergulham em seu já conhecido jogo de sedução, até que o som da campainha faz com que "despertem". À contragosto, Harry levanta do sofá e vai abrir a porta, irritado por ter que deixar os doces lábios de Hermione.

– Rony! – ele exclama surpreso.

– Por que o choque? Eu sempre venho aqui sem avisar... – Rony comenta entrando no apartamento, passando por Harry, que continua parado à porta.

– É, mas eu não esperava que viesse hoje... – Harry responde lançando a Hermione um olhar de desapontamento.

– Hermione! Não sabia que você estaria aqui, como vai? – Rony cumprimenta com animação.

– Oi, Rony, eu estou ótima – Hermione responde levantando-se do sofá rapidamente, como se se continuasse ali, Rony pudesse adivinhar o que ela e Harry estavam fazendo há alguns minutos.

– Tenho ingressos pro campeonato de quadribol essa noite, é o último jogo da temporada! – Rony anuncia tirando um par de ingressos do bolso e mostrando-os a Harry – Você não vai dizer não pra isso, não é?

Harry olha dos ingressos na mão de Rony para Hermione e desta de volta para os ingressos. Podia ter sido uma escolha difícil, não fosse pelo fato de as palavras de Hermione "_espero que possamos aproveitar a noite_" ainda estarem ecoando em sua mente.

– Rony, eu lamento, mas vou ter que dizer não...

– O quê?

– Eu estou me sentindo meio mal, acho que estou ficando doente... – Harry responde tentando aparentar que não estava bem, sentando-se outra vez no sofá.

– O que você tem? Devia ir ao St. Mungus... – Rony sugere desapontado diante da recusa de Harry.

– Não, acho que não é nada grave. E Hermione está aqui pra cuidar de mim...

Toda a preocupação de Hermione acerca da aparente indecisão de Harry desaparece nesse instante e ela trata de apoiá-lo em sua pequena mentira.

– É verdade, não precisa se preocupar, Rony. O Harry vai ficar bem, eu vou cuidar muito bem dele...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que Rony se vai, convencido de que Harry está mesmo doente e conformado em convidar Neville para o jogo, Hermione e Harry encontram uma certa dificuldade em continuar do ponto em que haviam parado.

– Fomos interrompidos... outra vez – ela diz ficando de pé de frente a ele.

– É. Isso é mesmo muito azar... – Harry comenta também se levantando e caminhando até a janela.

– Talvez seja um sinal de que nós não devemos continuar... – Hermione com um tom de voz sério.

– Talvez – Harry concorda depois de considerar a sugestão de Hermione – Vai ver era uma má idéia... – ele prossegue dando alguns passos até chegar perto dela.

– Uma péssima idéia... – ela confirma fazendo o mesmo, ficando bem próxima a ele.

Eles trocam um olhar significativo: apesar do que acabaram de dizer, ambos sabem que o desejo que sentem um pelo outro nesse momento supera toda e qualquer dúvida e, no segundo seguinte, estão unindo seus lábios em um quase interminável beijo. O receio de serem novamente interrompidos os faz agir com pressa; Hermione se deixa levar por Harry até o quarto, caminhando a passos rápidos e sem deixar de beijar-se.

No quarto de Harry, ambos iniciam a tarefa de livrar-se das roupas um do outro ao mesmo tempo.

– Desculpe... – Hermione pede depois de arrancar um dos botões da camisa de Harry, tal a pressa de tirá-la.

– Tudo bem – ele responde sem dar muita importância, afinal, a única coisa em seu pensamento é que em poucos segundos irá ver Hermione completamente nua. Sem imaginar que ela também ansia por esse momento, ele fica surpreso ao vê-la contemplá-lo sem roupa, em silêncio. Um tanto preocupado com o fato de estar ou não agradando Hermione, ele fica aliviado ao ouvi-la elogiá-lo.

– Você é muito lindo... mais até do que eu imaginava... – ela confessa sentindo seu rosto corar ligeiramente.

– Obrigado. Eu devo dizer que você é... simplesmente perfeita... – ele diz com um sorriso, observando-a da cabeça aos pés com um olhar de desejo antes de beijá-la.

– Obrigada... – é tudo o que ela consegue dizer enquanto caminham até a cama.

Ele a beija com fervor, inclinando-se sobre ela, deixando claro que não pretende deixá-la ir embora; Hermione certamente não tem a menor intenção de fazer isso e deixa escapar vários suspiros enquanto sente as mãos de Harry lhe tocarem, em carícias carregadas de paixão. Ele se demora um pouco mais em seus seios, estimulando-os com beijos molhados; ao ouvir os gemidos de satisfação dela, ele continua a tocá-la, explorando cada centímetro de seu corpo. Hermione o abraça, beijando-o em cada lugar que consegue alcançar; não há como descrever a sensação de sentir o corpo de Harry sobre o seu. _Nunca poderia imaginar que estar com ele desse jeito seria assim tão gostoso... _

Então, sem aviso, ele se afasta dela.

– O que foi? – ela pergunta temendo que ele pudesse ter mudado de idéia.

– Temos que usar camisinha, não é? – ele diz um pequeno sorriso.

– Ah... é verdade! Bem lembrado! – ela responde aliviada – _Tinha até esquecido desse "detalhe", mas é bom ver que Harry está sendo responsável... _

– Ok – ele informa voltando a posicionar-se sobre ela – Pronta?

– Nunca estive mais do que agora...

Olhos nos olhos dela, ele começa a penetrá-la devagar, acelerando os movimentos à medida que os gemidos dela se intensificam. Nesse momento, nada parece mais certo para Harry do que estar com Hermione; _É incrível como estar dentro dela me faz sentir... completo... _

Sentindo o calor e paixão dos movimentos de Harry dentro de si, Hermione aproxima-se do clímax cada vez mais.

– Harry... ahh, sim... não pare... ah, HARRY! _O sexo nunca foi tão bom... _

Deixando-se levar pelas carícias ardentes, ambos rendem-se às ondas de prazer que atingem seus corpos simultaneamente, chegando ao orgasmo de forma avassaladora.

– Oh... minha... nossa... isso foi... fantástico! – Hermione confessa momentos depois, apoiando-se no peito de Harry, depois que as batidas de seu coração estão voltando ao ritmo normal.

– Foi sim... foi uma delícia! Bom, isso porque você é uma delícia, Hermione... – Harry responde acariciando as costas de Hermione.

Ela fica ligeiramente sem graça diante do comentário dele, mas logo se recompõe.

– Então... vamos fazer de novo? – ela convida antes de beijá-lo com avidez, mordendo levemente seu lábio inferior.

A clara demonstração do desejo de Hermione por ele deixa Harry mais excitado que nunca; ele a traz para junto dele num abraço ardente e a beija demoradamente; ela corresponde ao beijo dele com todos os sentidos, permitindo-se mergulhar mais uma vez no delírio que é estar na cama com Harry...

_**Continua... **_

* * *

**N/A: Oi povo! Esse capítulo foi quente, como o próprio título diz. Espero que tenha gostado porque vem mais por aí!**

**Alessandra millan: ****Espero que você tenha curtido esse capítulo também! Valeu pela review! Bjs! **

**Maia Sorovar:**** Dessa vez a Hermione foi esperta e não deixou o Harry escapar! Não dá pra culpá-la, né? Quem é que consegue resistir ao Harry? Valeu pela review! Até a próxima! Bjs! **

**Telmie: O capítulo 3 foi ainda mais quente, não foi? É verdade, eles combinam mesmo. Obrigada pela review e continue comentando! Bjs! **

**Tsuki Koorime: ****Sim, eles fizeram mesmo!! Que bom que você está gostando de ler a fic, espero que continue comentando! ****Bjs! **

**Belle Mare: Oi! ****Sou eu sim, fico feliz que você tenha gostado das minhas outras fics também e que agora tenha resolvido comentar, obrigada pela review! Essa 1ª noite não foi exatamente romântica, foi mais puro sexo, por assim dizer, mas foi só o começo, outras noites virão, continue acompanhando! Bjs! **

**Lari Lovegood: ****Oi! ****Olha só, o Rony apareceu! Aposto que você achou que ele ia atrapalhar, né? Mas não, nessa fic ele não tem nada a ver com a Mione, eles são só amigos mesmo. Não amigos com benefícios, só amigos! Rsrs ****E o Harry vai ficar ainda mais "sem-vergonha", você vai ver! Obrigada pela review e até o próximo capítulo! Bjs! **

**Fla Apocalipse: ****Ainda bem que a Hermione não resistiu á tentação e foi até o fim com o Harry, né? Valeu pela review! Até o próximo capítulo! Bjs! **

**Bjks pra todos! **

**Estelar **


	4. Amigos com benefícios

**Capítulo 4 – Amigos com benefícios **

– Bom dia, você dormiu bem? – Harry acorda Hermione com um beijo carinhoso.

– Bom dia. Não dormi muito, mas o pouquinho que eu dormi... foi muito bom... – ela responde retribuindo o beijo.

Harry continua a beijá-la, descendo por seu pescoço.

– Eu achei que o nosso acordo fosse só por uma noite...

– E é, mas a noite só termina depois do café da manhã... – ... ele responde sem interromper os beijos.

– É bom saber... – ela diz rendendo-se às caricias dele.

Após mais uma sessão de beijos, eles deixam a cama para tomar café da manhã.

– Está sendo estranho pra você? – Harry pergunta enquanto espera Hermione trocar de roupa.

– O quê?

– Isso. Você, eu, desse jeito...

– Não, não tanto quanto eu achei que seria... – ela responde aparecendo na cozinha vestindo uma das camisas de quadribol de Harry – Você se importa de me emprestar por enquanto?

– Não, é claro que não. É a minha camisa favorita, mas você fica muito bem com ela... – ele diz observando-a por inteiro.

– Obrigada – ela responde com um sorriso.

Eles se encaram em silêncio por um longo momento, até que Hermione senta-se à mesa junto com Harry.

– Já fazia muito tempo que não tomávamos café da manhã juntos...

– É verdade. Devíamos fazer isso mais vezes...

– Fazer o quê?

– Tomar café juntos.

– Ah, isso! É... é uma boa idéia... Foi uma ótima experiência, não foi?

– Com certeza. Valeu a pena ter perdido o seu jogo de quadribol por minha causa?

– Ah, valeu! E como valeu a pena, Hermione! – Harry responde animado.

Depois do café da manhã, Hermione troca de roupa e se despede de Harry da maneira mais formal possível, estendendo a mão para ele.

– Até mais tarde, Harry. Nos vemos no Ministério.

– Claro, Hermione – ele responde retribuindo o cumprimento – E obrigado... pela noite e... tudo o mais... – ele acrescenta um pouco sem jeito.

– Obrigada a você, Harry – Hermione também agradece, sem soltar a mão de Harry – Foi tudo muito bom, mas...

– Pra todos os efeitos, isso nunca aconteceu, certo?

– Isso mesmo. Foi só uma experiência que já acabou – ela concorda. Agora soltando a mão dele.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mas ignorar o que houve resulta ser uma tarefa difícil, uma vez que não há como estar tão perto um do outro sem recordar a todo momento a noite que passaram juntos. Diante disso, eles passam a se evitar, ficando juntos somente quando é estritamente necessário. No entanto, esse sistema não funciona por muito tempo, pois no final dessa tarde, eles se vêem mais uma vez sozinhos em um dos elevadores do Ministério.

Depois que a última pessoa desce do elevador no 3º piso, eles seguem sozinhos até o Átrio. Harry olha para Hermione, de pé a uma certa distância dele, em silêncio, e imediatamente vêm à sua mente imagens dela em seus braços, dizendo seu nome entre gemidos. Ele tenta afastá-la de seus pensamentos, pigarreando alto, mas então ela se volta para ele e seus olhares se encontram, tornando tudo inútil. Ela rapidamente desvia o olhar dele, sentindo-se envergonhada com o que estava pensando um segundo atrás. _Harry... você faz tão gostoso... _

– O que foi?

– Nada.

– Você parece meio... assustada.

– É impressão sua.

– Você não está com medo de mim, está?

– Eu? É claro que não! Por que eu teria medo de você?

– Por nada, esqueça... você acha que é coincidência estarmos os dois sozinhos outra vez no elevador?

– Talvez. Ou então pode ser um aviso...

– Um aviso de quê?

– De que devemos aproveitar a oportunidade...

Hermione não havia percebido que Harry estava tão perto dela; nem ele próprio havia se dado conta disso, mas a questão é: não há como lutar contra o inevitável. Em um segundo eles trocam um olhar intenso e sério e um segundo depois estão mais uma vez envolvidos em um ardente beijo.

Do 2º andar até o Átrio, eles não se afastam em nenhum momento e, mesmo depois que o elevador já esta parado, continuam a beijar-se, em um abraço apertado, carregado de todo o desejo que haviam contido nos últimos dias.

– Nós precisamos conversar... - Harry sussurra ao ouvido de Hermione logo antes das portas do elevador se abrirem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– É o seguinte: eu não paro de imaginar você comigo quando está por perto, não consigo esquecer você quando está longe. Eu quero ficar com você, Hermione. Não posso mais ignorar isso... - Harry confessa esta noite, sentado no sofá do apartamento de Hermione. Tinha ido até lá com ela depois do trabalho para tentar encontrar uma solução para sua "situação".

Depois de ouvi-lo, Hermione o encara por um momento, parecendo surpresa com a atitude decidida dele e então o beija.

– Eu também quero você... muito...

– Mas não de uma forma romântica, é algo puramente...

– Físico. Eu sei como é porque é o que eu sinto. E não quero parar de sentir... nem de fazer...

– Eu também não quero.

– Nesse caso, precisamos fazer alguma coisa a respeito, você não acha?

– O quê, exatamente?

– Um acordo.

– Que tipo de acordo?

– Podemos ficar juntos, sempre que quisermos, mas sem compromisso.

– Sem amarras.

– Exatamente.

– Eu não sei, Harry. Não quero atrapalhar nossa amizade...

– Ora, nós continuamos amigos, Hermione... só que com benefícios...

– Isso parece interessante... mas precisamos definir algumas regras.

– Regras?

– Primeiro, acho melhor mantermos isso em segredo; seria complicado tentar explicar essa situação a alguém.

– Eu concordo.

– E 2º: caso um de nós se interesse por outra pessoa, nós cancelamos o acordo.

– Faz sentido. Então... está pronta pra desfrutar os "benefícios" da nossa amizade?

– Com certeza. Acho que podemos selar o nosso acordo com um beijo...

– Claro, podemos fazer isso... e outras coisas... - Harry acrescenta com um sorriso maroto antes de tornar a beijar Hermione, deixando suas mãos percorrerem seu corpo enquanto ela corresponde ao impluso dele, caindo sobre o sofá e recomeçando seu jogo de sedução e luxúria.

– Ainda bem que amanhã é sábado... - Hermione comenta durante os poucos segundos em que seus lábios se desencontram dos de Harry, deixando claro que a noite será longa...

**Continua... **

**

* * *

N/A: Oi, gente! Muito obrigada a todo mundo que comentou no capítulo anterior, espero que continuem curtindo a fic e deixando reviews! Ah, e leiam a minha nova fic, "Contra todas as chances"! **

Bjks!

Estelar


	5. Além do prazer

**Capítulo 5 – ****Além do prazer**

Nas semanas que se seguem, Hermione e Harry continuam com seu acordo, ficando juntos secretamente sempre que têm oportunidade.

- Vamos depressa, antes que alguém apareça! – Harry apressa Hermione enquanto fecha os últimos botões de sua camisa.

- Espere, não podemos ir ainda... – ela insiste, calçando os sapatos.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu não encontro a minha calcinha! – ela exclama nervosa.

- Ah... certo! – ele deixa escapar um sorriso – Só um minuto... aqui está! – Harry devolve a calcinha de Hermione depois de tê-la encontrado embaixo de um dos armários.

- Nós devíamos parar de nos encontrar assim... – Hermione comenta quando deixam a sala de arquivos, a caminho da Seção de Aurores.

- Parar? – Harry pergunta repentinamente assustado.

- Não, não parar de fazer! Só... fazer em outros lugares. Eu quero dizer, é incrivelmente excitante, mas... me deixa nervosa, entende?

- Entendo. Bem, talvez possamos fazer algo diferente da próxima vez...

- Como assim "diferente"?

- Nada demais, só... diferente...

* * *

No dia seguinte, Hermione recebe a visita de Harry em sua sala, próximo ao horário do almoço. 

- Oi – ele a cumprimenta ao entrar na sala.

- Oi.

- Como está sendo seu dia? – ele pergunta, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Bom. E o seu?

- Igual. Hermione... eu queria saber se você gostaria de jantar comigo esta noite...

- Está me convidando pra jantar?

- Estou.

- Mas já não vamos almoçar juntos?

- Vamos, mas o jantar seria especial...

Ela reflete por um instante sobre o "especial" que ele acaba de mencionar e responde:

- Está bem. Eu aceito o seu convite. Vamos jantar juntos hoje.

- Ótimo. Então... até mais tarde – ele se despede, caminhando até a porta.

- Até mais tarde. Ah... Harry?

- Sim?

Hermione vai até ele e o beija longamente, sorrindo pra ele em seguida; ele retribui o sorriso antes de deixar a sala.

* * *

À noite, quando deixam o Ministério, Harry se despede de Hermione dizendo que irá buscá-la em seu apartamento mais tarde. 

- Isso é realmente necessário? – ela questiona um pouco confusa.

- É claro que é! – ele exclama como se isso estivesse obvio.

- Mas nós podíamos ir direto daqui...

- Claro que podíamos, mas aí não seria um encontro de verdade...

Hermione volta a seu apartamento sem conseguir negar que está ansiosa para sair com Harry esta noite; afinal, é a primeira vez que vão "sair" de verdade, antes só haviam se encontrado às escondidas para uns "amassos" e transar, na maioria das vezes. Mas dessa vez é diferente; de alguma forma, ela sente que seu relacionamento poderia ter algo de romântico e isso a deixa ligeiramente preocupada.

* * *

Às 7 horas em ponto, a campainha do toca e Hermione imagina que seja Harry; com certa ansiedade, ela abre a porta e se surpreende ao vê-lo tão elegantemente à sua espera, vestindo uma camisa de mangas compridas verde-escuro e calça preta, os cabelos daquele jeito "desarrumado-arrumado", que ela tanto adora. 

- Boa noite, querida – ele a cumprimenta com um sorriso, oferecendo-lhe rosas vermelhas.

- Boa noite, Harry. São lindas, obrigada – ela responde recebendo as flores.

- Você está linda... mais do que de costume... – ele comenta observando-a por inteiro: seu vestido azul-bebê, um pouco abaixo do joelho, os cabelos soltos, com cachos caindo sobre os ombros.

- Obrigada – ela responde sentindo-se corar diante do olhar dele e afastando-se em seguida para guardar as flores – Você também está muito bem...

- Obrigado. Vamos indo, então? – ele pergunta, oferecendo o braço a ela.

- Vamos – ela responde com um sorriso, fechando a porta e acompanhando-o até o carro.

* * *

Durante o jantar, os dois conversam como amigos, rindo juntos, como sempre foi a relação entre eles, à exceção dos ocasionais toques de mãos e olhares carinhosos. 

- Você está diferente esta noite... – Hermione comenta quando estão terminando a sobremesa.

- Diferente de um jeito bom ou ruim?

- Do melhor jeito possível, eu acho.

Harry a observa com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- Eu nunca imaginei que um dia teria um encontro romântico com você... – ela confessa descansando a colher sobre o prato – Mas está sendo muito agradável...

- Eu concordo inteiramente – Harry responde abandoando o que resta de sua sobremesa para segurar as mãos de Hermione – Acho até que devíamos ter começado por essa parte...

- Como assim?

- Devíamos ter saído juntos, com calma, aproveitado o momento antes de...

- Pular na cama? – Hermione conclui em um tom divertido; Harry retribui o sorriso.

- É, acho que isso resume bem.

- Bem, você pode estar certo. Esta parte é realmente ótima, mas a outra parte é incrível... Na verdade... – Hermione confessa, aproximando o rosto do de Harry sobre a mesa – Eu adoro todos os momentos com você...

Ao ouvir as palavras dela, ele encerra a pequena distância entre eles, beijando-a de forma terna e carinhosa.

* * *

Depois de deixar o restaurante, Harry leva Hermione de volta a seu apartamento e ela se pergunta se ele tem intenção de passar a noite ali ou não. 

- Você não vai entrar? – ela questiona ao vê-lo parado à porta.

- Isso depende; estou esperando você me convidar.

- Mas que cavalheiro... – ela o elogia com um sorriso – Bem, eu estou convidando agora; por favor, entre e sinta-se em casa.

- Obrigado – ele agradece, fechando a porta e acompanhando Hermione até o sofá da sala.

Eles sentam-se juntos e ela sente a mão dele sobre a sua.

- Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro, é só dizer.

- Quando foi a última vez que você se apaixonou?

- Eu não sei – Hermione responde depois de pensar um pouco – Saí com umas pessoas algumas vezes, mas isso não quer dizer que eu já tenha realmente me apaixonado... Por que a pergunta?

- Não sei, é só que... isso pode não fazer muito sentido pra você, na verdade, nem faz muito sentido pra mim, mas eu acho que... – Harry faz uma pausa, em que aproxima seus lábios dos dela - ... se você me desse uma chance, eu poderia me apaixonar por você...

As palavras dele agem como o melhor dos afrodisíacos e, sem pensar mais em mais nada, ela o beija; ele corresponde e ambos entregam-se a vários momentos de carícias e beijos, até que ela o empurra suavemente sobre o sofá e debruça-se sobre ele, cheia de paixão, mas fica surpresa, para não mencionar desapontada, ao ouvi-lo dizer "não".

- Não?

- Não aqui, nem assim. Venha, vamos pra o seu quarto... ele fica de pé e oferece a mão a ela.

- Está bem – ela responde aliviada.

Ao chegar a seu quarto, Hermione fica ainda mais surpresa quando Harry a pega no colo e a leva até a cama, o que a faz ter certeza de que esta noite é mesmo diferente. Agora é a vez dele debruçar-se sobre ela e a beijar calmamente. Em seguida, ele acende a luz do abajur na mesinha ao lado da cama e afasta uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto.

- Eu quero poder olhar bem pra você... – ele diz justificando seu gesto anterior - ... enquanto nós...

- Fazemos amor? – ela completa a frase para ele, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e selando seus lábios com um beijo profundo e demorado.

Pouco a pouco, eles começam a despir um ao outro devagar; sem pressa, querendo aproveitar ao máximo cada momento. Posicionando-se novamente sobre ela, ele percorre seu corpo com beijos quentes e molhados, deixando um rastro de saliva e excitando-a cada vez mais, fazendo-a lembrar como é bom sentir os beijos e as carícias de Harry... sentir o toque das mãos dele deslizando por cada centímetro de seu corpo... percebendo que ele está sentindo tudo igualmente; ele se arrepia por inteiro enquanto ela desliza as mãos por suas costas, arranhando-as levemente. Beijando-se novamente até quase perder o fôlego, ela sente a língua dele brincar com a sua, preenchendo-lhe a boca com um sabor doce. Seus beijos e carícias a excitam cada vez mais, fazendo-a perder o controle, não pode resistir a ele, não há como escapar... Harry é... intoxicante... ela viaja completamente no sabor dos lábios dele...

– Você gosta disso? – ele sussurra em seu ouvido, enquanto rolam na cama – Pode sentir o quanto eu quero você?

– Sim, querido... eu adoro o que você faz...

Hermione começa a achar que está ficando dependente de Harry...

que está ficando viciada em seus beijos, suas carícias, seu toque, seu sorriso...

– Eu quero você, Hermione... Eu quero você... quero agora... – Harry repete num tom de voz urgente – Você também quer? – ele pergunta deslizando uma das mãos pela cintura dela.

– Eu estou ansiosa por você... – ela responde de um jeito insinuante, mordiscando levemente a orelha dele.

– Você é minha, Hermione...

Sentir Hermione sob ele, estar dentro dela, o contato da pele quente dela com a sua, sua respiração ofegante, seus beijos ardentes, é simplesmente incrível para Harry... Ambos se entregam completamente à paixão, enquanto o quarto é invadido por gemidos e sussurros.

– Eu adoro... estar... com você... – ele diz ofegante.

– Eu também... adoro... – ela responde com a voz rouca – Você é...

Hermione não consegue terminar a frase. Uma onda de prazer indescritível e intoxicante toma conta de seu corpo. Ela percebe que Harry também está sentindo o mesmo. Finalmente chegam ao orgasmo, de forma quente, intensa e avassaladora.

Ela grita o nome dele e ele responde com um longo beijo, fazendo-a sentir ainda mais prazer.

Quando se separam, ele deita ao lado dela; ela deita a cabeça em seu peito e ele a envolve em seus braços gentilmente.

Ela se vira, ficando por cima dele, afasta alguns fios de cabelo que estão grudados em sua testa por causa do suor e pressiona seus lábios contra os dele levemente. Sentindo o quanto é aconchegante estar nos braços dele... quente e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso... amando-a com paixão, mas também com doçura e suavidade...

Ele encosta sua testa na dela, deixando-a sentir sua respiração quente; ela o beija docemente.

– Você ia dizer alguma coisa antes da gente... agora há pouco? – ele pergunta com um sorriso.

– Ia sim, eu ia dizer que você é incrível! – ela responde beijando-o também.

– Você é que é fantástica! Eu te quero tanto...

– Eu também te quero... Dessa vez foi... fenomenal!

– É, foi perfeito... A gente bem que podia fazer de novo... – ele diz com um sorriso maroto.

– Agora?

– Você não quer?

– É claro que quero! – ela responde firmemente e o beija com paixão.

Invertendo as posições ela fica por cima dele dessa vez; ele demonstra estar gostando muito da situação. Ela senta-se sobre ele e desliza as mãos por seu peito, em seguida percorre o mesmo caminho com beijos molhados; ele respira pausadamente e começa a acariciar seus seios, deixando-a cada vez mais excitada, e devido à posição em que se encontram, ela pode perceber o quanto ele também está sedento de desejo.

Harry se levanta um pouco e a abraça, acomodando Hermione em seu colo; ele a beija de um jeito sensual, enquanto movimenta-se dentro dela, bem lentamente no início; passando as pernas em volta da cintura dele, ela acompanha seus movimentos, ao mesmo tempo em que desarruma seus cabelos e corresponde aos seus beijos apaixonadamente.

À medida que aceleram o ritmo, sentem que o desejo, a paixão e a intensidade do momento, pouco a pouco estão consumindo-os... dominando-os... e vão deixando-se levar pelo turbilhão de sensações até que atingem o clímax, pela segunda vez essa noite.

- Você está bem? – ele pergunta depois de respirar um pouco.

- Estou... realmente ótima – ela responde dando-lhe um rápido beijo – E você?

- Melhor impossível...

Hermione recosta a cabeça no peito de Harry, enquanto ele acaricia suas costas levemente quando voltam a deitar. Assim, em silêncio, minutos depois, ambos adormecem, tendo a certeza de que, desta vez, haviam feito amor.

**Continua... **

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **_

_**Oi, povo!**_____

_**Es**__**pero que vocês ainda **__**lembrem **__**de**__** mim depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar!!**___

_**Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram nos capítulos anteriores! Mil desculpas pela demora; é que **____**antes, **__**eu não queria postar capítulos **__**nem ler **__**fics **____**durante a espera do 7º livro com medo de **__**spoilers**__**, depois estava ocupada lendo o livro (absolu**__**tamente fantástico!!**____**) e então vieram as férias. Mas agora estou de volta totalmente, e a**__**lém das **__**fics**__** antigas **____**como essa que, aliás,**__** já está pronta, por isso pretendo atualizar rapidinho, a demora é só pra digitar mesmo... **__**t**__**enho**__** novas **__**fics**__** pra postar! **_

_**Enfim, espero que continuem acompanhando e comentando também! E que gostem das novas **__**fics!**___

_**Bjks**__** pra todos! **_

_**Star **__**Potter**____**4Ever**__** (É, eu mudei de **__**n**__**ick!)**___

_**Até o próximo capítulo!**___


	6. O fim do acordo

**Capítulo 6 – O fim do acordo **

No domingo seguinte, Hermione acorda mais uma vez nos braços de Harry, depois de terem passado a noite em seu apartamento; apesar de estar adorando a companhia, ela praticamente salta da cama quando vê que horas são, no relógio sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

- Harry! Acorda! – ela o faz despertar com pressa e alguns solavancos, bem diferente dos beijos carinhosos e demorados com os quais costuma acordá-lo das outras vezes.

- O quê? O que foi?

- Depressa, se não vamos nos atrasar para o almoço com os Weasley!

- Já é tão tarde assim?

- Já passa das dez!

- Ah, Hermione! Nós podemos aparatar!

- Mesmo assim, precisamos estar apresentáveis, não? Não podemos aparecer lá de pijama! Ou sem nada, como é o caso...

- Por falar em "sem nada"... que tal se nós... – Harry sugere em um tom de voz insinuante, abraçando Hermione e tentando trazê-la de volta para a cama.

- Harry! Eu já disse que estamos atrasados!

- Então uns minutos a mais ou a menos não vão fazer diferença, não é?

Sem conseguir mais resistir, Hermione rende-se às carícias de Harry e mais uma vez, a paixão domina o momento por completo.

* * *

Depois, mais atrasados, porém mais satisfeitos, ambos chegam à Toca, onde são esperados pela grande família Weasley. Após se desculparem com Molly pelo atraso, Hermione convence a todos que Harry tinha entendido que o almoço seria às doze e não às onze, e que ela havia acreditado nele, justificando a quase meia hora de atraso. 

Durante o almoço, apesar de estarem famintos, Harry e Hermione se distraem da comida facilmente, já que se arriscam a trocar carícias com os pés sob a mesa.

Numa dessas vezes, no entanto, o pé de Hermione sobe demais e toca Harry em um lugar bastante "sensível", fazendo-o quase levantar-se da mesa de um salto. Ele faz um grande esforço para tentar manter uma expressão normal e não levantar suspeitas enquanto Hermione, sentada do outro lado da mesa, de frente para ele, murmura um "desculpe", que não o convence muito, a julgar pelo sorriso malicioso que ela esboça em seguida.

* * *

Com o decorrer da refeição, dentre os mais variados assuntos, a sra. Weasley sugere algo realmente inesperado. 

- ... eu acho a sua irmã uma moça encantadora, Angelina! E mais, acho que ela seria perfeita para você, Harry, querido! – ela completa animada.

- O quê?

- Sim, é verdade! Vocês deveriam sair juntos! – Angelina apóia.

- O que você acha, querido?

Diante da insistência da sra. Weasley, Harry olha para Hermione quase instintivamente e ambos trocam um olhar bastante significativo.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, sra. Weasley...

- Por que não? Você está comprometido com alguém, Harry?

Novamente ele olhar para Hermione, que lhe parece repentinamente nervosa.

- Não, não estou – ele responde por fim.

- Então...

- Eu...

- Ele pode decidir isso outra hora, não é, mamãe? – Rony interrompe o interrogatório, para alívio de Harry – Estou ansioso pela sobremesa!

* * *

Enquanto esperam pela sobremesa, Harry aproveita para falar com Hermione. 

- Precisamos conversar – ele informa enquanto a leva até o antigo quarto de Rony.

- É mesmo? E sobre o quê? - ela pergunta com ar hostil.

- Como sobre o quê? A proposta da sra. Weasley, de querer que eu saia com Kaytlyn! – ele exclama ao fechar a porta.

- Ah, certo! Você quer me avisar que vai aceitar, não é? Harry, não precisava se dar ao trabalho... – ela diz com ironia.

- O quê? Não, eu não vou... Por que você acha que eu faria isso?

- Eu não sei, Harry! Talvez porque você tenha deixado bem claro que não está comprometido!

- O que você queria que eu dissesse? Como iria explicar você e eu...?

- Não precisava ter mencionado nada, bastava ter dito que estava saindo com alguém, só isso. Mas pelo jeito, não é assim que você vê a nossa relação, não é?

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você veio com aquela conversa de "_posso até me apaixonar por você_" e eu, feito uma tonta, acreditei! Ma agora está bem claro que eu fui uma idiota mesmo! Foi só sexo e agora você se cansou de mim, não foi?

Ele a encara, momentaneamente pasmo com as palavras dela; mas não deixa de notar que ela parece estar à beira das lágrimas. No entanto, ele não consegue evitar ficar irritado.

- Então é isso que você pensa de mim? Eu só quis conversar pra esclarecermos as coisas entre nós, talvez parar de nos esconder e admitir tudo de uma vez, mas quer saber? Esqueça, isso não está mais dando certo!

- Não, não está! É melhor acabar com tudo!

- Muito bem então. Nosso acordo está desfeito!

- Ótimo! Isso me alegra muito!

- Pra mim é ainda melhor!

Quando Harry abre a porta e sai do quarto, Hermione enxuga, com certa violência, uma lágrima que não havia conseguido conter, pensando "_não vale __a__ pena". _

* * *

Enquanto desfrutam da sobremesa, os dois evitam terminantemente se olhar e quando isso acidentalmente acontece, ambos o fazem com expressões de profundo rancor. Harry dá colheradas em seu pudim com tanta força que até parece que o prato lhe fez uma grande afronta... 

- Sabe, sra. Weasley, eu pensei melhor e... mudei de idéia: eu vou sair com a Kaytlyn. Talvez ela seja mesmo a pessoa certa pra mim – Harry anuncia depois da sobremesa, fazendo questão de ver a reação de Hermione, do outro lado da sala.

Ela finge não ter ouvido, apesar de ele ter dito alto o bastante para isso, e se dirige à cozinha, sob o pretexto de ajudar Fleur.

- Isso realmente incomoda você, não?

- O quê?

- A idéia de Harry sair com outra mulher...

Hermione se surpreende com pergunta de Fleur, e ainda mais com a resposta.

- Por que isso me incomodaria? – ela indaga, tentando soar natural.

- Porque embora você tente disfarçar, Hermione, é possível perceber claramente que há algo entre vocês dois...

- Muito claramente? – Hermione pergunta abandoando os rodeios.

- Para mim, pelo menos – Fleur responde com um sorriso – Existe alguma coisa, não? Romance, talvez...

- Romance? Não, de jeito nenhum! Por mim ele pode sair com quem bem quiser, eu não me importo! – Hermione responde irritando-se novamente.

- Nem um pouco? Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. Pode até ter existido algo entre nós, mas agora, decididamente, não há mais...

**Continua... **

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **_

_**Oi povo! **_

_**Como eu prometi, dessa vez a atualização veio rapidinho, viram **__**só?**___

_**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**_

_**Não **__**esqueçam de**__** deixar **__**reviews!**___

_**Obrigada à **____**Fla**__** Apocalipse, **__**isadora**__** aluada, **__**Bella**__** Evans **__**Potter**__** e **__**Tamie**__** Honda **__**pelas **__**reviews**__** do capítulo anterior! Adoro vocês!**_

_**Bjks!**___

_**Star **__**Potter**____**4Ever**___


	7. Comprometidos

**Capítulo 7 – Comprometidos**

**_De volta ao começo, quando Hermione estava deprimida, sozinha à noite em seu apartamento, discutindo com a própria imagem no espelho_**

_-_ Eu sou uma idiota! Uma grande imbecil! Eu devia saber desde o início que isso não ia dar certo... Como pude achar que teria uma relação assim, só sexo e pronto, isso seria suficiente pra mim? É claro que não! Como se eu não conhecesse a mim mesma! É claro que nunca seria suficiente... principalmente com alguém como Harry! Alguém como ele... é o tipo de homem que não há como ignorar... na verdade, é muito fácil se apaixonar por ele...

_- Como aconteceu com você? _

_-_ Não! Eu não me a-p-a-i-x-o-n-e-i por ele! – Hermione replica zangada – É só que... o nosso acordo não deu certo; foi legal enquanto durou, nos divertimos e tudo mas, acabou, só isso. E daí se ele se cansou de mim e prefere sair com outras agora? Quem liga? Eu não ligo. Tudo bem pra mim – ela conclui com uma falsa calma.

_- Sabe que está mentindo... –_ a voz em sua mente continua a ecoar _– Mas por que a mentira? Está na cara, não há como esconder que ele é a terra, o céu, até o ar que você respira..._

_-_ Isso não é verdade! Eu não estou apaixonada por ele, não estou!

_- Então você pode negar tudo o que sentiu quando estava com ele? _

Hermione começa a relembrar as últimas semanas, todos os momentos com Harry e então se dá conta de que é inútil continuar negando.

_- Não tenho como continuar fugindo, preciso admitir de uma vez o que eu sabia que iria acontecer desde a primeira vez que ele me beijou... meu coração deu um grande salto e eu soube na mesma hora... –_ ela sorri ao lembrar o momento _–... mas a razão dizia pra eu me conter porque pra ele seria diferente, e agora eu vejo isso com clareza... –_ o sorriso mais uma vez se transforma em lágrimas _– Eu quero Harry, quero de verdade. Mas pelo jeito, ele não sente a mesma coisa... Pra ele deve ter sido só diversão, mas pra mim, é amor de verdade... ainda que eu nunca tenha coragem pra dizer isso em voz alta... –_ ela pensa recostando a cabeça no travesseiro

_

* * *

- O que estou fazendo? Isso não faz sentido, não está certo..._

Durante seu jantar com Kaytlyn, Harry está absorto em seus pensamentos, somente acenando com a cabeça de vez em quando enquanto ela continua a falar, mas na verdade, não está ouvindo nem uma palavra sequer.

_Kaytlyn é legal, eu tenho certeza de que poderia gostar dela se me permitisse conhecê-la, mas o problema é que eu não quero conhecê-la, nem ela nem mais ninguém porqueeu quero Hermione. É ela quem eu quero de verdade... Tudo bem, no começo foi mesmo só sexo como ela disse, estávamos só nos divertindo, era gostoso, mas agora é diferente. Eu falei sério quando disse que poderia me apaixonar por ela, eu já deveria saber que isso ia acontecer... Quem sabe eu sempre a quis assim, mas nunca tinha me dado conta porquefaltava alguma coisa, mas depois que nos tornamos mais "íntimos"... acho que foi a fagulha que faltava pra fazer queimar por completo... Mas é mais que isso, não é só na cama...eu me sinto assim com ela o tempo todo, em todos os momentos... até as pequenas coisas, o modo como ela sorri, como mexe no cabelo, como morde o lábio quando está nervosa, até o jeito dela brigar comigo como fez ontem... –_ Harry se perde em recordações, imaginado que Hermione está ali à sua frente ao invés de Kaytlyn _– Acho que foi nossa primeira briga como um casal...- _ele faz uma pausa e então a verdade finalmente o atinge _– É isso, nós somos um casal de verdade! Tivemos uma briga porque não conseguimos nos entender, mas podemos consertar tudo! Eu não quero que acabe, não quero perdê-la... eu a amo, sei que sim; só me resta descobrir se ela também sente o mesmo..._

- Harry? Você está me ouvindo?

- O quê?

- Você está bem? Está calado há muito tempo e não parece estar...

- Kaytlyn, eu sinto muito; eu nem devia estar aqui com você.

- Por que não?

- Porque existe outra pessoa.

- Mas não foi isso que me disseram... Pensei que você estivesse livre...

- Pois é, mas isso foi um engano. Na verdade... eu sou comprometido – Harry responde surpreendendo a si mesmo.

- Comprometido?

- Isso mesmo. E agora eu preciso ir... desculpe ter feito você perder tempo...

_

* * *

_Mais tarde, cansada de discutir consigo mesma e de rolar na cama de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir dormir, Hermione levanta, vai até a sala e fica encolhida no sofá, com as luzes apagadas. 

_- Não poso tirar o Harry da cabeça... até parece que não consigo mais dormir se não estiver nos braços dele... queria tanto estar com ele agora... – _ela imagina com desconsolo _– Nem precisava fazer nada, só... ficar perto dele, sentir o seu cheiro , ouvir sua voz... _

_-_ Hermione!

_- Pronto, agora sim estou oficialmente maluca! Estou ouvindo mesmo a voz dele me chamando na minha mente! _

_-_ Hermione, sou eu! Você está aí?

_- Espera um pouco... não estou ouvindo a voz dele dentro da minha cabeça, estou ouvindo a voz dele do lado de fora da minha porta! –_ Hermione conclui levantando-se do sofá em um pulo e caminhando rapidamente até a porta, ainda no escuro; no entanto, antes que possa chegar lá, ela dá de encontro com alguém em sua sala e reage com um grito repentino.

- Hermione? – Harry tinha acabado de aparatar.

- Harry! – ela se afasta alguns passos e finalmente acende as luzes – Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito!

- Desculpe, eu não devia ter entrado assim, mas como você não respondeu quando te chamei, eu fiquei preocupado...

- O que está fazendo aqui? Não devia estar no seu... encontro? – ela questiona, mantendo-se na defensiva.

- Eu estava, mas... não sei aonde estava com a cabeça quando aceitei ir. O tempo todo eu só consegui pensar em você, imaginar que era você quem estava lá sentada à mesa comigo, porque era o que eu realmente queria. Então eu desisti e fui embora. Aí vim pra cá, pra te ver... – Harry confessa, encarando o olhar de Hermione - ... e pra me desculpar.

- Se desculpar?

- Sim. Hermione, eu sinto muito por ontem; desculpe não ter dito que era comprometido... Mas hoje eu disse a Kaytlyn.

- Você disse? – ela pergunta sentindo algo entre alívio e curiosidade.

- Disse. Porque é absolutamente verdade.

Hermione o encara com um meio sorriso.

- Desculpe-me também. Desculpe por ter desfeito o nosso acordo, na verdade, eu não quero isso.

- Mas eu quero.

- O que está dizendo? – ela fica confusa com a afirmação dele.

- Estou dizendo que não quero mais que seja superficial entre nós, eu quero que seja... real, completo. Herms, eu falei sério quando disse que podia me apaixonar por você. E foi isso que aconteceu...

- Harry, eu...

- Eu quero você de verdade – ele diz chegando mais perto dela.

- Eu também te quero – ela confessa sem conseguir se conter.

- Sabe o que eu descobri? – ele pergunta enquanto um sorriso se forma em seu rosto.

- O quê?

- Que você é a mulher da minha vida disfarçada de minha melhor amiga...

Ele mal acaba de falar quando ela se atira imediatamente em seus braços e, sem mais palavras, ele a beija com paixão.

Durante vários minutos, eles permanecem abraçados, depoisde um longo beijo.

- Engraçado, acho que é a primeira vez que eu te vejo de pijama... – Harry comenta deslizando uma das mãos pelas costas de Hermione.

- E é ruim estar vendo agora?

- De jeito nenhum.

- Por falar em pijama... você quer ficar pra dormir aqui esta noite? – ela pergunta sem deixar de abraçá-lo.

- Claro que quero.

- Mas só dormir. Podemos fazer "outras coisas" amanhã...

- Tudo bem pra mim.

Quando chegam ao quarto, Harry tira os sapatos e a camisa e deita na cama com Hermione, abraçando-a por trás carinhosamente.

- Estou com sono... – ela murmura aconchegando-se mais a ele.

_-_ Você não estava dormindo quando eu cheguei?

- Não, eu tentei, mas não consegui. Acho que eu não sei mais dormir sem você...

- Bem, de agora em diante não vai mais precisar; eu vou estar sempre com você...

- Promete?

- Prometo, querida, de verdade.

- É bom saber... então, boa noite.

_-_ Boa noite, Herms.

- Harry? – ela o chama minutos depois.

Apesar de ele não responder e por isso ela achar que está dormindo, Hermione confessa baixinho:_ Eu acho que te amo._ E então se surpreende ao ouvi-lo dizer, quase em um sussurro: _Acho que também amo você..._

**_Fim_**

* * *

**N/A: Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram, espero que tenham gostado da fic! Daqui a alguns dias vou postar o epílogo, não deixem de ler!**

**Bjks! **

**Star Potter 4Ever**

****

****


	8. Epílogo: Outra vez no elevador

**Epílogo – Outra vez no elevador**

O fato de Harry e Hermione terem assumido publicamente seu relacionamento amoroso deixou muita gente surpresa, como a sra. Weasley, que disse sempre ter achado que eles eram "como irmãos"; mas outros nem tanto, como Rony, que disse simplesmente que "já esperava algo assim de vocês dois". Mas o que eles não imaginavam é que sendo um casal oficialmente, se tornariam os alvos preferidos de revistas e jornais de fofoca; a todo lugar aonde vão, há sempre fotógrafos de plantão, ávidos por registrar seus momentos de intimidade. Harry acha um certo exagero que dêem tanta atenção ao seu relacionamento com Hermione, afinal, nunca havia sido assim com suas relações anteriores, mas se pensar bem, é até possível entender o por quê disso estar acontecendo agora: desde a escola, sempre tinham existido insinuações a respeito deles e agora que estão realmente juntos, são puro deleite para quem adora comentar a respeito. Por isso, para ter privacidade eles apreciam estar entre os trouxas sempre que possível, onde pouquíssima gente os conhece e ninguém está muito interessado em saber onde Harry Potter e Hermione Granger forma vistos no sábado à noite... Mas infelizmente não há como escapar sempre, já que o trabalho no Ministério da Magia consome bastante tempo dos dois.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos passar a noite no seu apartamento ou no meu? – Hermione pergunta enquanto esperam o elevador.

- Onde você achar melhor.

- Então acho que... no seu apartamento.

- Certo.

- Eu gosto muito da sua cama...

- E eu adoro ter você nela, meu amor...

Quando o elevador chega, ela interrompe o beijo dizendo "Vamos", mas Harry a impede de ir em direção às portas.

- Vamos da próxima vez... – ele sugere segurando sua mão.

Imaginando que ele só está querendo mais tempo para terminar o beijo, ela não fez objeção. Quando o elevador retorna e as portas se abrem, não resta mais ninguém à espera, com exceção dos dois, que então entram sozinhos.

Na hora em que as portas se fecham e o elevador começa a subir, Harry aperta um dos botões do painel e este pára de repente.

- O que houve? – Hermione questiona a atitude de Harry – Por que você...

- Eu preciso falar com você.

- Está bem – ela responde um tanto curiosa.

- Você lembra que foi aqui no elevador que tudo começou? – ele pergunta com um leve sorriso.

- Você quer dizer... nós?

- É. Fisicamente, eu quero dizer. Porque emocionalmente já tinha começado há muito tempo...

- É verdade – Hermione concorda também sorrindo.

- Você dizia que nunca sentiria nada, nenhuma atração por mim, lembra? Mas aqui eu te provei o contrário...

- E como provou! – ela confirma fazendo Harry sorrir com mais vontade.

- Eu amo você... sabe disso, não é?

- Sim, eu sei – Hermione dá um beijo rápido em Harry e em seguida continua dizendo – Eu também te amo.

Harry acaricia o rosto dela e então confessa, aparentemente nervoso.

- Eu te amo tanto que não quero mais ter que me despedir de você... não quero mais que tenhamos que escolher se vamos dormir na sua casa ou na minha... eu quero ficar com você o tempo todo, quero que possamos ficar juntos de verdade... oficialmente juntos, por isso... eu quero te fazer uma pergunta muito importante...

Hermione já estava emocionada somente com as palavras anteriores de Harry; não é à toa que ela sente o chão despencar (apesar de o elevador continuar parado), quando o vê ajoelhar-se diante dela e oferecer-lhe um anel de noivado.

- Hermione Jane Granger, quer se casar comigo?

Ela não precisa sequer pensar, pois a resposta já está formada em seus lábios.

- Sim, sim, é claro que eu quero!- ela responde ansiosa.

Torna-se óbvio que Harry também fica emocionado, já que ela o sente tremer levemente enquanto coloca o anel em seu dedo; ele não deixa de notar que a mão dela também treme...

- É sério mesmo, não é? – Hermione pergunta quando Harry fica de pé e a abraça.

- O quê?

- Que nós vamos... nos casar?

- É claro que é sério! A menos que você mude de idéia...

- Eu não mudaria de idéia por nada! Amo você, Harry...

- Eu também te amo...

Enquanto se entregam a vários beijos em um abraço carinhoso, nenhum dos dois percebe que Harry encosta Hermione no painel, o que aciona acidentalmente um dos botões, fazendo com que o elevador volte a funcionar.

Minutos depois, quando as portas se abrem no Átrio, vários bruxos e bruxas são testemunhas de Harry e Hermione ainda aos beijos dentro do elevador; se algum deles tiver uma câmera fotográfica, certamente o belo anel de diamantes na mão direita de Hermione vai estar estampado na edição seguinte do Profeta Diário...

* * *


End file.
